Fem sealand's life as an omega princess
by Earl gray coke
Summary: Fem! Sealand is the princess of mideavel sweden. She has lots going on. General fluffy-Drabble-y things, medieval AU/Omega verse. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

AN:patty's about 3-4 in this chapter.

Patty switched sides again, trying to find a position she could sleep in.

"ugh. I can't get comfortable." the small girl huffed. Maybe I should go see big brother. The omega thought to herself. She shuffled out of her large bed, straitened out her twisted nightie, and gently padded down the hall to her brother's room.

"Einar.". She whispered as she softly shook his shoulders. "I can't sleep"

"Go back to bed patty." he yawned.

"Brroootthhherrr" she whined.

"Alright fine. I'll tell you a story"

"can you tell me the one about Loki and the Elves?"

"yes, I can."

"yay!"

"One day, Loki the trickster found himself in an especially mischievous mood and cut off the gorgeous golden hair of Sif, the wife of Thor. When Thor learned of this, his quick temper was enraged, and he seized Loki and threatened to break every bone in his body. Loki pleaded with the thunder god to let him go down to Svartalfheim, the cavernous home of the dwarves, and see if those master craftspeople could fashion a new head of hair for Sif, this one even more beautiful than the original. Thor allowed this, and off Loki went to Svartalfheim.

There he was able to obtain what he desired. The sons of the dwarf Ivaldi forged not only a new head of hair for Sif, but also two other, the best of all ships, which always has a favorable wind and can be folded up and put into one's pocket, and Gungnir, the deadliest of all spears.

Having accomplished his task, Loki was overcome by an urge to remain in the caves of the dwarves and revel in more recklessness. He approached the brothers Brokkr and Sindri and taunted them, saying that he was sure the brothers could never forge three new creations equal to those the sons of Ivaldi had fashioned. In fact, he even bet his head on their lack of ability. Brokkr and Sindri, however, accepted the wager.

As they worked, a fly (who, of course, was none other than Loki in disguise) stung Sindri's hand. When the dwarf pulled his creation out of the fire, it was a living boar with golden hair. This was Gullinbursti, who gave off light in the dark and could run better than any horse, even through water or air.

Sindri then set another piece of gold on the fire as Brokkr worked the bellows. The fly bit Brokkr on the neck, and Sindri drew out a magnificent ring, Draupnir. From this ring, every ninth night, fall eight new golden rings of equal weight.

Sindri then put iron on the hearth, and told Brokkr that, for this next working, they must be especially meticulous, for a mistake would be more costly than with the previous two projects. Loki immediately stung Brokkr's eyelid, and the blood blocked the dwarf's eye, preventing him from properly seeing his work. Sindri produced a hammer of unsurpassed quality, which never missed its mark and would boomerang back to its owner after being thrown, but it had one flaw: the handle was short. Sindri lamented that this had almost ruined the piece, which was called Mjollnir. Nevertheless, sure of the great worth of their three treasures, Sindri and Brokkr made their way to Asgard to claim the wages that were due to them.

Loki made it to the halls of the gods before the dwarves and presented the marvels he had acquired. To Thor he gave Sif's new hair and the hammer Mjollnir. To Odin went the ring Draupnir and the spear Gungnir. And Freyr was the happy recipient of Skidbladnir and Gullinbursti.

As grateful as the gods were to receive these gifts – especially Mjollnir, which they foresaw would be of inestimable help in their battles against the giants – they nevertheless concluded that Loki still owed the dwarves his head. When the dwarves approached Loki with knives, the cunning god pointed out that he had promised them his head, but not his neck. Brokkr and Sindri contented themselves with sewing Loki's mouth shut, and returned to their forge."

The young boy concluded his story. He looked down to his small sister and smiled as she was fast asleep. Einar protectively wrapped his arms around the little girl and fell asleep quickly after.

AN: D'aw, isnt this cute * my brother used to do that for me, and thought it was a cute idea~. As always, advice, critiques, and words of praise are always welcome~


	2. Chapter 3 pt 1

An: aw, thanks for all the reads guys~! Yay Wy shows up in this chapter!

"We are going to have a visitor today Patty~" Queen Timo told her at breakfast.

"Oh, that's brilliant." she replied uninterestedly.

"Oh! I just remembered! They are bringing their daughter with them, and from what I've been told, she's about your age~!" he said brightly.

"Really!? That's brilliant!"

"Do I have to play with her?" the brunette girl asked in distain and frustration.

"Yes, you do. Unless of course you want to sit out here for three days."

The girl rolled her amber eyes and huffed as the carriage rolled up to the front gate.

"They're here!" Patty shouted as she looked form the window of her bedroom.

"Princess!" Lili shouted after her, as she had dashed from the room bare footed.

"Let her run, soon enough she will remember." Irina giggled.

As if she had heard them, she ran sprinted back into the room.

"I need my shoes." She tore out of the room again, shoes in hand.

She whipped around the corner that lead to the throne room, whacking straight into someone else.

"HEY!" The girls shouted in unison.

"What was that all about?!" the other girl huffed indignantly, straitening and brushing off her dress.

"sorry..." Patty whispered.

"Well, get up! Sitting there all day won't solve anything!"

"wha- oh, right."

"Ah, I see you have met Princess Wendy!" Timo greeted cheerfully as the two girls came in to the great room.

Wendy huffed quietly in response.

"I hate to throw you out as soon as you've come but the grown ups have business to discuss; why don't you go play?"


End file.
